


I have to confess (you look so good in that dress)

by Jazzfordshire



Series: you look way too good (to leave this up to luck) [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Kara gets a little jealous but she’s respectful about it, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Power Bottom Lena, Semi-Public Sex, THE DRESS, Top Kara, banging at work, responsible possessiveness, y’all I’m still thirsting over those shoulders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzfordshire/pseuds/Jazzfordshire
Summary: "It isn’t exactly work appropriate - it’s really more of a cocktail dress, and a pretty shocking one at that – but to hell with it. Lena is the CEO. If she wanted to, she could come to work in pyjamas. Lena smiles fondly at the thought.Kara would probably like that just as much."ORKara discovers a new fantasy, and Lena works hard to make it come to life – starting with a dress.





	I have to confess (you look so good in that dress)

**Author's Note:**

> Ask...and ye shall receive. 
> 
> So: 1. It’s been brought to my attention that it is NOT a dress and is actually a black shirt tucked into a black skirt, but shhh, it’s a dress in this story because I like that better, 2. It was not at all appropriate for work and this flimsy plot is my way of justifying it, and 3. We all know the outfit was put on Katie because she’s gorgeous and they need us thirsty wlw to keep watching, but here Lena chooses to wear it to seduce Kara which is way better.

There’s nothing better - in Lena’s opinion - than the sight of Kara Danvers spread out on her silk sheets and close to orgasm, bathed in reddish light.

“Lena, Rao, please, _more_ –“

Lena can feel a cramp forming in her forearm and her fingers are starting to go numb, but she pushes on, adding a third finger as Kara swears and tightens around the digits. She’s close, Lena can tell – she just needs an extra push to nudge her into her next orgasm.

“What do you need, Kara?” Lena murmurs, her tongue capturing the salt of Kara’s sweaty skin as she swirls it around a nipple and releases it with a slick pop. She wonders if it’s a Kryptonian thing, that her sweat tastes good, or just a feature of Kara being perfect. It doesn’t matter how many times they do this, explore each other’s bodies under the red light that lets Kara let go of her tightly-held control – it still thrills Lena every time that she gets to see Kara like this. Open and free and absolutely wrecked.

“I – I –“ Kara is panting with exertion, her grip on Lena’s hair tightening as she struggles to voice her needs. “Talk to me. Please. Say – say those things –“

“You want me to talk dirty?” Lena grins, curling her fingers.

“ _Yes!_ Please, Lena!”

“You want me to talk about how good you feel, how much I love when you beg?” Kara makes needy little noises at the peak of each thrust, getting louder and louder as Lena keeps talking. Lena doesn’t bother feeling bad about the volume – she accepted the ire of her neighbors a long time ago. “How badly do you want to come?”

“So – _so_ bad, Lena, please –“

Lena feels drunk on the desperation in her voice. She wants more. She slows her thrusts incrementally until Kara whimpers, trying to move her hips to make up the difference.

“There are so many things I want to do to you, Kara.” She breathes in Kara’s ear, and blunt nails rake down her back at the words. She feels satisfying welts forming, exactly the right amount of sting thanks to the lamp installed in her ceiling. “So many things I want you to do to me. How about in my car, with the partition up? Would you like that?” Kara nods shakily, and Lena continues her lazy pace.

“Lena, please, please, let me –“

“Or maybe at Catco, in that big glass office?” Lena continues, gently running her moving lips over the darkening marks littering Kara’s chest. “Where anyone who cared to look could see you claiming me, making me yours –“

**_“Fuck!”_ **

It comes with the suddenness of a lighting strike – with no warning Kara is like a vice around Lena’s almost-still fingers, arching off the bed and chanting Lena’s name like a mantra while her hips shudder.

For a minute Lena is stunned, feeling the evidence of Kara’s sudden intense pleasure slide down her palm. Kara is covering her reddened face with her hands, breathing in deep and jerky gulps. Her legs are still braced, shaking slightly, on either side of Lena’s hips.

_Interesting._

“Kara?”

Kara groans wordlessly. Gone is the wanton pleading from before – Kara’s shy side is coming back with a vengeance. Lena pushes on, determined to get to the bottom of it.

“You liked that idea, didn’t you? Fucking me at work?” The blush inches its way down Kara’s neck to her chest, and she refuses to remove her hands.

“Or was it the _claiming_ that you liked?”

 _“Lena!”_ Kara scoffs, embarrassed, but Lena feels her flutter around her still-buried fingers.

“Was it both?”

Kara clenches in earnest, but brushes it off with a nervous laugh. She gently eases Lena’s fingers out, and Lena traces slick patterns up her twitching abdomen with her wet fingertips.

“Kara, darling, if that’s something you want –“

Kara flinches. “No! I mean, yes – _no_ – it wouldn’t work anyways. It isn’t practical.”

Lena laughs. “Kara, the best part about it is that it’s impractical.”

Kara frowns thoughtfully, and then shakes her head. “Let’s have a shower. And then maybe order Indian food?”

“Of course.”

As Kara starts the shower and Lena rattles off their usual order to the restaurant, a plan is already forming in Lena’s mind.

Kara is nervous about this, and she needs to take the initiative. She needs to show her that she wants this, that the idea excites her as much as it does Kara. She loves Kara the sweet, gentle lover, who builds her up and eases her into her peak with whispered encouragements and kisses and holds her close afterwards, making her feel safe and loved and wanted.

But she also loves her fierce, animalistic side, the side that will flip her over and fuck her into the mattress at full strength while growling filthy things in her ear, things that light Lena on fire to the tips of her toes.

It’s a side to Kara that Lena was delighted to discover, and while it usually takes some coaxing to come forward, Lena usually spends the next few days deliciously sore with a lot of sweet bruises to cover.

Suggesting that Kara fuck her in the office had been a whim, an offhand fantasy meant to tease Kara into begging. She hadn't even thought about the implications of the wording, the power dynamics implicit in the statement - _'making me yours'_.

She hadn’t expected such a reaction to it, but the more she thinks about it, the more interesting the thought becomes. The secrecy, the thrill of possibly being caught, and the streak of possessiveness it would bring out in Kara – she shivers at the possibilities. She does need to do something about the glass doors, though – it won’t do to _actually_ be caught.

_I need to get some curtains installed in that office._

The next time her schedule allows her to spend a day at Catco, Lena chooses her outfit wisely. She starts off slow, with one of her shorter pencil skirts, topping it off with a tight ponytail and one of her favourite blazers – blue, with a popped collar. She knows that Kara loves the way it frames her neck, especially when she rolls the sleeves up to draw attention to her arms as well.

She spends the day inventing excuses to talk closely with her, and she can tell she’s struggling -Kara’s eyes barely leave the bared skin all day - but she remains stubbornly resilient.

Lena steps it up for her next visit a week later. She brings out the tight leather shirt that she wore the first time Kara hugged her, back when her mother had her framed and Kara came to her rescue. Kara had told her, in an idle post-coital moment, that hugging Lena in that shirt and feeling her bare skin had been the moment that she acknowledged her attraction for what it was. She’d brushed it off as a harmless girl-crush, still intent on forcing herself to be interested in Mon-El, but from that point onwards she had been unable to ignore it.

When Lena struts into the bullpen wearing it, Kara’s jaw noticeably slackens. She tracks Lena with her eyes and Lena feels tingles run up her spine at the knowledge, excited by the possibility of today _finally_ being the day that Kara lets go of her reservations and gives in to her fantasy.

It almost happens, too - at one point Kara turns up in her office, looking a bit lost and staring at her chest with a tight jaw. Lena can see the instincts fighting to be let loose in her stormy eyes, and she leans back against the desk, grinning cheekily.

“Is there something you need, Miss Danvers?”

Kara seems to come out of some sort of trance, shaking her head and looking conflicted. “Uh…no. No. I should…get back.” She stumbles away, rubbing her neck.

Lena sighs, her shoulders slumping.

_Maybe I need something more dramatic._

Kara is gone on Supergirl duty that night, and it gives Lena time to root through her extensive closet. She comes up with a few possible outfits before she reaches the back and finds a garment bag that she had forgotten about entirely. A wicked smile crosses her face as she pulls it out, laying it on the bed.

_Perfect._

When she dresses the next morning, she takes extra care with each facet of her appearance. She knows that Kara likes her no matter how her makeup or hair looks, but she’s trying to draw out a very specific side of her, and she wants to look perfect. Standing in front of her full-length mirror, she allows herself a moment of vanity.

_I look good._

It isn’t exactly work appropriate - it’s really more of a cocktail dress, and a pretty shocking one at that – but to hell with it. Lena is the CEO. If she wanted to, she could come to work in pyjamas. Lena smiles fondly at the thought.

_Kara would probably like that just as much._

* * *

Kara wakes up wet, lonely, and frustrated.

After the stunt Lena pulled at Catco yesterday, Kara had had every intention of going to Lena’s condo last night and peeling that godforsaken leather shirt off of her, but there had been two apartment building fires _(two! In one night!)_ and then J’onn had insisted that she write her report immediately, since _apparently_ she forgets otherwise.

By the time she got home it was well past midnight, and Lena was already sleeping peacefully at her own apartment, the leather shirt hung over the back of a stylish armchair.

Kara had regretfully gone home, taken a cold shower (not that it helped) and gone to sleep hoping the feeling would go away, but it just built overnight with hazy half-formed dreams and now she has to go to work. And to make it worse, she has no idea if Lena is going to turn up again, and she has no way of preparing herself.

_Why did she have to wear that shirt?_

Ever since Lena mentioned _that thing_ – one of Kara’s deepest fantasies, one tinged with a hint of possessiveness that Kara wishes she didn’t feel - she hasn’t been able to stop thinking about it. Lena has been spending her days at Catco recently, and every time she walks by in one of her polished, tailored outfits with the planner Kara bought her in hand and a trail of wide-eyed interns in her wake, Kara forgets what she was supposed to be doing. Three times yesterday she trailed off in the middle of a sentence, to the point where James started to look suspicious at the way Kara was staring at Lena’s retreating hips.

Before she could really think about what she was doing there, she had been standing in Lena’s office, watching her lean against that sturdy desk and smirk like she knew exactly what Kara was thinking. She managed to leave without incident, but it took a frankly almost unmanageable effort to walk away.

She can’t have sex with Lena in the office. She _can’t_. Lena is the CEO, she has an image to maintain, and Kara can’t put her already tenuous reputation at risk by doing something so dangerous. They haven’t even gone fully public with their relationship yet, assumedly because of how it will look for Lena to be dating a subordinate.

Just because Kara wants it, wants to bend her over the desk and take her apart until she’s screaming her name and everyone in the office knows exactly who she belongs to –

Kara startles herself with the thought, freezing in the middle of pulling her khakis up _._

_Lena doesn’t belong to me. She doesn’t belong to anyone. What’s **wrong** with me?_

She knows that Lena likes it when she gets a little forceful, but she doesn’t deserve to be thought of like that, like an object. No matter how much it turns Kara on to think about people knowing that Kara is the only person allowed to be with Lena, to touch her like that…she shakes her head, and finishes buttoning her shirt.

_Keep it in your pants, Kara._

She makes it to work successfully, grabbing a notebook and finally chasing down Greg in the art department about a lead, and she’s just starting to think that today might not be so bad when the elevator doors slide open.

Kara hears her first – the confident clacking of expensive stilettos that Kara absolutely knows are higher than usual, the way her heart picks up slightly when her eyes land on Kara’s back. Next is the smell of Lena’s perfume. Kara struggles not to think of all the times she chased that smell to its source at Lena’s pulse point, tasted the harshness of it as she bit red marks into the flawless skin. Finally, Kara steels herself and turns around.

The pencil in her hand snaps, and Kara’s suddenly nerveless hands drop the mangled pieces.

_Oh, Rao._

Lena is wearing the dress. The dress that she bought over two months ago to wear to an event and decided was too revealing for a children’s charity. The dress that, until now, had remained safely at the back of Lena’s closet. She’s _wearing it_. To **_work_**.

Kara’s eyes track up from Lena’s 6-inch red-bottomed heels to her smooth calves. The dress technically hits Lena’s knees, but the bottom 5 inches are sheer lace and Kara can see the edges of Lena’s thighs beneath; the rest is tight, black, and devastating.

But the worst part, the part that makes Kara choke back a pathetic noise, is the fact that the whole thing ends halfway up Lena’s biceps. There’s no straps, no sleeves, nothing – just a dizzying expanse of pale skin, all shoulders and neck and _chest_ and jawline and sharp, delicate collarbone. It’s nothing Kara hasn’t seen before but here, at work, with everyone else in the office trying to hide the fact that they’re staring as well, it hits Kara like a shot of Aldebaran rum.

To top it all off, Lena’s hair is cascading down her back like a dark waterfall. Kara’s fingers twitch with the desire to run her hands through it, to grab a handful near the base of Lena’s neck and pull it back in the way she’s recently discovered Lena likes. The small birthmark nestled in Lena’s cleavage, something Kara has run her tongue over countless times, is on display and Kara knows that people can see it, are actively looking at it. She feels unnervingly defensive of the spot. It’s _hers._

Before Kara can pretend that she isn’t staring, Lena is in front of her, looking bright-eyed and slightly smug.

“Good morning, Kara. Good day so far?”

“Yeah.” Kara’s voice cracks, and she clears her throat, trying to pull herself together. “Yes. I’ve found, um. A lead.” Try as she might, she can’t seem to stop her eyes from darting down to the soft dips of Lena’s bare shoulders every few seconds.

_…How does it stay up?_

“Wonderful. You’ll have to come see me later, and tell me all about it.” And then Lena is gone, off to talk to someone else and leaving nothing but a hint of perfume behind. Kara lets out a breath.

_So much for an easy day._

Kara spends most of it in a haze. Every time she manages to get herself together enough to focus on a task, Lena comes breezing by in that damn _dress_ and Kara’s train of thought races off without her. She’s surprised that Lena doesn’t feel Kara’s heat vision on her every time she clacks past, her hair billowing behind her. At one point she flashes Kara a wink, bouncing slightly as she strides purposefully past her workspace, and Kara almost snaps her desk in two.

What’s worse, though, is the simmering jealousy she has to fight back every time someone else reacts to the same thing. Lena stops to talk to everyone, from the receptionist to James, and over half of them are noticeably distracted by the visible skin.

She has no doubt that Lena has no interest in any of them – she trusts her completely. She just wishes that they _knew_ , that she didn’t have to watch her coworkers drool all over her girlfriend.

_People can look at her. She’s beautiful. She’s her own person and she can take care of herself._

Even so, something burns inside her every time.

She manages to keep it at a simmer for most of the day, but she could swear that Lena is seeking her out more and more as the hours tick by. She just needs to make it to the end of the day – after that she has every intent of flying them both home to spread Lena out on her bed, turn the red sun lamp on, and go down on her until she passes out or begs for mercy.

The plan is forgotten when she approaches her office and sees James, with his hand on Lena’s bare shoulder.

The jealousy surges up again in a tidal wave. Intellectually, she knows that the gesture is friendly – James is a respectful person, and even if he was attracted to Lena he would never intentionally make her uncomfortable. Lena shrugs the hand off easily, and James nods and puts it in his pocket instead – a polite exchange, and nothing to worry about.

The inferno in Kara’s chest doesn’t seem to agree.

She opens the door loudly and pushes brusquely past James to stand in front of Lena, her eyes slightly wild.

“Kara! Are you okay?” James seems concerned, and Kara calms down incrementally, feeling slightly guilty for her reaction.

The urge to freeze-breath him is still alive and kicking, though.

Lena only smiles knowingly. “Mr. Olsen, could you give us a minute, please?” James nods and turns to leave, closing the door behind him. Silently, Lena makes her way around the desk and opens a drawer, taking out a small remote. With the click of a button, slim black curtains descend over the glass walls. When they hit the ground Lena replaces the remote and calmly returns to her place in front of Kara.

Kara gapes at Lena’s calm smile.

“You – got those installed?”

“Mhmm. A few nights ago.”

“Why?”

“…privacy.”

There’s a few seconds of charged silence as Kara clenches and unclenches her fists, focusing her attention on staring at a point over Lena’s shoulder instead of at the way her cleavage looks.

“I’ve seen the way you’ve been looking at me today.”

Kara flushes, slightly ashamed, and averts her eyes further. “I didn’t mean - I shouldn’t be jealous. I know it’s bad, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, Kara.” Lena reaches out and pulls Kara closer to her by a belt loop, tipping Kara’s chin until their gazes meet. Her hooded eyes make Kara’s face flush. “I always thought you had a bit of possessiveness in you. You leave so many marks on me, I always thought you must have wanted someone to see them…”

Kara sputters at the implication. “I don’t – you’re not a _thing_ , Lena, you’re your own person –“

“It’s okay, Kara. I like a little possession, now and then.” Kara is close enough to feel the heat of her, close enough that she could reach out and run her hands over all of that bare skin. The curtains are drawn, but she still feels exposed in the glass-walled office – she feels an unexpected thrill accompany the discomfort, and Lena seems to notice.

“I know you want to, Kara.” Her red lips hover just out of reach, testing the limit of Kara’s willpower. “You came so hard when I mentioned it.” The small dip in the hollow of Lena’s throat, which Kara has been trying so hard not to stare at, flutters with Lena’s quick pulse – one of her tells. She’s turned on. Kara focuses past her own blood roaring in her ears – Lena’s heart is racing, and her bright eyes are almost black.

Suddenly, it dawns on her, and quite frankly she’s a bit embarrassed at how long it took her to realize.

“…you did this on purpose.”

Lena’s smile betrays nothing, her head tilting to the side. “I don’t know what you mean. I was just feeling…impractical, today.”

Lena’s words from a few days ago echo through her. _Kara, the best part about it is that it’s impractical._

In seconds, Kara turns Lena around and presses herself to her back, moving her long hair to the side so that she can finally lay hot kisses on the skin that’s taunted her for _hours_. Immediately the confident CEO persona disappears, and Lena melts into her touch like she’s been waiting for it all day.

“This is what you wanted isn’t it? You wanted me to bend you over your desk and fuck you here, where anyone could walk in.”

Lena whimpers, the front of her thighs hitting the edge of the desk as she arches back and exposes her neck to Kara’s teeth. Kara’s face burns as the words come out but at Lena’s reaction she smiles against her skin, and Lena shivers.

_Yes. She wants this._

Kara pushes aside her embarrassment, chasing that powerful feeling. “You want me to make you come in an office with glass walls? All that’s keeping your employees from seeing you spread out and dripping for me is a flimsy curtain.” Lena comes alive even more at that, trying fruitlessly to spread her legs in the tight dress. She braces one hand on the desk and reaches the other back to wrap around the back of Kara’s neck.

Kara finally gives in to the impulse she’s had all day, and sucks a pink mark into existence where Lena’s neck and shoulder meet. She bites another one where James’ hand met Lena’s skin, feeling dizzy with the taboo of giving her boss a hickey in the middle of the day.

“Are you sure you want this?” Kara whispers, one hand tracing over Lena’ collarbone and the other sliding down her front to rest on the swell of her stomach. She rubs patterns on the fabric, just above where Lena needs her hand to be.

“Yes.” Lena hisses, her fingers digging into impenetrable skin. “I want it. Rough.”

“If someone sees –“

“Let them see.”

_“Rao.”_

Before she can talk herself out of it, she pushes on Lena’s back until she’s bent over the desk. Lena lays her forehead on the surface, her nails scratching at it as she whispers, “Yes, yes, yes, _yes_ –“

Kara takes a moment to take in the vision in front of her, smoothing her hands over Lena’s tense back until she hits exposed shoulder blades. The movement makes Lena’s dress slip up past her hips, and immediately she uses the room to spread her legs as wide as she can. The movement, and Lena’s instant, melting submission, make Kara feel powerful in a way that goes beyond Kryptonian genes. Lena wants this. She wants to be claimed.

Lena’s hair spills over her shoulder and spreads across the white surface of the desk, her hands flexing and clenching as they look for something to grasp and find nothing but flat wood. The dress looks just as good from the back, especially when it’s bunched high enough that Kara can see the edges of Lena’s panties.

“Kara, please.” Lena whispers, starting to shake as she tries to press her hips back against Kara’s. _“Please.”_ The warm skin of her thighs presses against the front of Kara’s pants, and she rolls her hips teasingly a few times, enjoying the way Lena whines and arches into it. 

Kara rucks the dress up higher and in a moment of inspiration, she kicks Lena’s legs apart, widening her stance. Her expensive heels slide across the floor - she half expects to be scolded for the move, but Lena just moans so loudly that she has to clap her own hand over her mouth to muffle it.

“Shh. Do you want them to hear you?”

Lena whines into her palm in response, still face down against the desk. 

“Maybe you do. Maybe part of you wants someone to come in here and see you like this. Part of you wants to get caught.” Lena’s breath is coming in muffled gasps now, her hips grinding steadily against the edge of the desk, searching for any friction she can find.

“Ah ah. I thought you wanted me to fuck you?” Kara pins her shifting hips down easily, and the small, disappointed noise that follows makes her smile. 

As much as she wants to prolong this, string Lena along until she’s sobbing for release, Kara can hear the conversations outside the office. James is busy at the moment, but he won’t stay that way. They’re on a timeline here, and Kara knows that Lena is already too far gone to pay attention.

Swiftly Kara moves Lena’s lacy underwear to the side and slides her fingers through the wetness underneath.

“You’re so wet already, Lena – how long have you been thinking about this?”

“D-days. Ever since –“ Lena gasps, her mouth free from her hand for a moment. “Kara, I need you –“

Kara is two fingers deep before she finishes the sentence, and Lena has to hastily silence her groan again as she picks up a savage pace, her free hand slamming down on the desk and knocking over a selection of knickknacks and pens that litter the surface. The sound of Lena’s muffled noises and the wet drive of Kara’s fingers inside her fill the room, and the screens behind the desk play repeated news clips as Lena’s body starts to tighten.

Mindless with the pleasure of the moment, Kara uses her free hand to smooth over the soft skin of Lena’s lower back and over her ass, and she brings her palm down in a quick movement. The resulting _smack_  that rings out is satisfying in a primal way - Lena arches into it, biting down on her hand and moaning loud around the skin, but as much as Kara wants to experiment with that particular action, the sound is jarring enough that people might hear it.

“Rao, I’m gonna do that later when we don’t have to worry about noise –“

_“Yes!”_

The burn of shame that accompanied her protectiveness earlier is gone, chased away by each choked breath, each stutter of Lena’s heart at Kara’s filthy words. Lena looks desperate and wild, all bravado forgotten as she clings to the edge for dear life. Kara slips in a third finger, and Lena’s teeth sinking into her own wrist at the stretch doesn’t do much to quiet the noise of approval. 

“I wish they could see you like this, hear you. I wish they could know the truth. They wouldn’t fall all over themselves around you if they knew that the only person you scream for is Supergirl.”

Lena is biting her wrist almost hard enough to draw blood, and Kara grabs a fistful of silky hair and pulls until Lena's cheek rests on the desk and she can see the pleasure on her face. She’s hot and wet around Kara’s fingers, pulsing in time with Kara’s harsh thrusts. "Touch yourself for me." 

Lena's free hand shoots down to zero in on her clit and her muffled moans increase in volume and pitch, the friction pushing her closer. Kara can tell that she just needs a little bit more.

“I can hear them all, you know?” Kara says, speeding up her pace. “I can hear everything they say about you. They all want you, today. I can hear every inane conversation going on out there, all the people who have no idea their boss is in here about to come all over cub reporter Kara Danvers.”

Lena wails loudly around her hand as she does just that, her body pushing off the desk and arching into the air at the force of it. A rush of liquid fills Kara’s hand and she pulls her close, fitting Lena’s heaving back against her front and holding her up as her legs give out, exhausted from supporting herself in 6-inch stilettos. 

Kara nuzzles at Lena’s neck and Lena stretches it out in hazy pleasure, still on the tail end of her orgasm. It’s perfect, it’s everything she’s wanted for the last few days, and she’s so glad that Lena coaxed it out of her.

She opens her mouth to say as much, and it’s then that Kara hears rapid footsteps approaching.

In a few seconds flat, they’re both cleaned up and sitting on the couch, and Kara’s blazer is draped over Lena’s shoulders to cover the obvious marks of her teeth. Lena sways with the sudden change, bracing her hands against the coffee table.

“I couldn’t re-apply your lipstick, sorry.” Kara whispers. Lena is still glassy-eyed and reeling from aftershocks when James opens the door and peeks his head in.

“Are you two all right? I heard a shout.”

“Oh, yes.” Lena breathes, practically glowing as she shifts her legs to hide their trembling. “Kara was having some issues with an article, but I think we…hammered them out.”

Kara snorts as Lena rubs her legs together subtly, knowing that her thighs are still slick under that skirt. She starts towards the exit, trying to hide her smug grin.

“I’ll be going. Enjoy your meeting.”

Kara is brushing past James to leave the office when she’s hit by another bolt of inspiration. Turning slightly, she puts her still-wet fingers into her mouth, sucking them clean and sighing in satisfaction at the taste as Lena watches with wide, wanting eyes. James, still facing Lena, starts to turn around to follow Lena’s eyeline but Kara’s hand is already clasped behind her back as she retreats, a pleased smile on her face. Behind her, she hears Lena’s shaky voice.

“I find that I’m not feeling well, all of a sudden. Have any questions sent to Miss Teschmacher, and I’ll get back to you.”

A few moments later, Kara’s phone chimes.

[Lena]: Meet me downstairs. We’re flying to your apartment, and we’re not leaving until tomorrow.

Kara beams, grabbing her purse.

[Kara]: Make it your place. There are a few things in your drawer that I think I’m ready to try.


End file.
